College Surprises
by Tori1999
Summary: Stiles and Lydia have been living alongside each other for years. Constantly just friends. But when Lydia's new mingling friend gets too involved, they're in for a few surprises. And they're in college.
1. Cheap Thrills

A/N: So this story is also posted on wattpad under the same title. This is the first chapter and I recommend listening to 'Cheap Thrills' by Sia while reading coz I'm so in love with that song. Enjoy...

 _"I don't need no other, honey,_

 _As long as I can feel the beat."_

"Oh god, this is gonna suck." Stiles whispered to Scott as he watched Lydia's impossibly long legs strut down the pavement in heels 6 inches high.

"Do you think I should call Kira, I know she said she didn't want to come but-" Stiles rolled his eyes at is friends constant need to make sure everyone was okay.

"Kira's fine, would you quit smothering her already."

"Shut up, I'm not smothering her." Scott swatted Stiles in the chest half heartedly and checked his phone again.

"Why do we even have to go to this stupid party?" Stiles ran a hand over his face as if it was tiring him out just thinking about it. Lydia had insisted that they all go out to some college party her new bestie invited her too. Said bestie, 'Tilly', was not a hit among the pack. She was, in the easiest way to describe it, Lydia, minus them. Scott and Stiles had discussed it thoroughly and decided that Tilly is exactly who Lydia would be if she never became part of the pack. She was arrogant and sharp tongued, just like Lydia. But she was also excitable and wild. Things Lydia has lacked since all the near death experiences. He was definitely happy she'd found someone, since after Allison died she didn't seem to have any close close friend. Not like she'd been with the hunter, no one like what Scott was to him. Only problem was Tilly was not the kind of friend he wanted Lydia around. She was, to say it nicely, a whore. He wasn't one for slut shaming, but he couldn't help but judge her by the stories Lydia told him. Not to mention her incessant flirting with everyone, including him. He'd constantly find her sitting too close to him on the couch and sometimes she was bold enough to just outright sit in his lap. He'd always push her off and scoff at the smirk she'd wear on her face. Then he'd revel in the daggers Lydia shot at her for the next few hours. Of course he never called her out on the irritation she'd wear on her face in the form of a scowl. He definitely enjoyed it too much.

His eyes drifted to the female walking beside Lydia in front of them. She was tall, taller than Lydia. Her legs were long and tanned on show for everyone in the tiny shorts she was wearing. Her hair was short, a blonde colour he was sure came out of a bottle, no matter how much she insisted. It reached past her shoulders and stopped at the top of her visible 'under top' (that's what she'd called it). Tilly was certainly confident in her looks, which to her credit he couldn't blame her for. She was hot, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone aloud. She had a pretty face, big brown eyes, constantly hidden under layers of black mascara and smokey make up. Just like tonight for example. She was wearing a more than see-through white blouse, her strappy black bra purposefully picked out to match the leather shorts her top was tucked into. He knew before they'd even got to the house she wouldn't be sleeping in her own bed tonight, it wouldn't be hard to pull off considering her attire and the amount of drunk frat boys they were about to stumble upon.

Even though Tilly looked great, she had nothing on the strawberry blonde fire cracker beside her. Lydia had dressed in a white print dress with blacks flecks all over, it was short, showing off her legs in those huge black stilettos. It suited her flawlessly, making him bite his nails while watching her hips move rhythmically. He snapped his eyes back to her head, quickly realising how pervy he was being. Her make up was a little more subtle than Tilly's but it was still a lot. Her thick eyelashes fanned all the way up to her eyebrows and her black eyeshadow reached just as far. He was thankful that they had their backs to them at the moment because if she could see the way he was looking at her she'd probably slap him. Not to mention the fact that her dress dipped to her waist at the front, showing more cleavage than what was considered modest.

"I can't believe everyone else got away with this." Scott muttered to Stiles, irritation lacing his tone. It was true they were the only ones Lydia had actually successfully forced to go. She'd gotten Stiles to go easy peasy with just a smirk and a low cut top. Scott had tried his best to get out of it, telling Lydia he was spending the evening with Kira. Only for Kira to tell Lydia she didn't want to go because she can't get drunk. Scott had tried to use the same excuse but it fell flat and Lydia had told him they needed a designated driver, the poor boy was stuck. Then there was the were-coyote who just said 'no' from her spot on the couch. Tilly had been quick to dismiss Malia saying if she didn't want to go then _whatever_. It was safe to say Tilly got on the worst with Malia. It was nothing either had done, their personalities simply clashed. She was honest and Tilly was too. It just didn't work. But they kept to themselves, neither wanting to cause trouble.

"I know." Stiles sighed, wringing his hands together and biting his lip as Lydia's dress inched a little higher.

Scott whined, "Easy for you to say, at least you can get drunk and find someone to get laid. I can't do either of those."

"What did you just say?" A whirlwind of strawberry blond spun around to face them, an accusatory finger pointed at Scott. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"I was just saying I-" Scott stuttered desperately trying to find the right words to fix whatever he'd done.

"Are you saying you want to get laid McCall?! What? is Kira not enough for you?!" Lydia took a step closer. Stiles tried to focus on helping his friend get by with his life but Lydia was leaning forwards and he was focusing all his energy on not looking at her chest.

"No! that isn't- I didn't mean, Lyds I-" Scott actually sounded a little offended at the insinuation. For once he was actually thankful for Tilly speaking.

"Lyds, calm down its Scott, you can't actually think he'd do anything."

"No, I wouldn't, nada, not a thing, I swear." Scott spoke convincingly. Of course Lydia knew he was telling the truth but she couldn't help threaten the wellbeing of his balls before turning and walking towards the house party with Tilly laughing next to her.

The boys both let out a deep breath, sharing a look of 'thank god we're still alive' before following the girls across the road and into the house with beer kegs and music deafeningly loud, clearly made to overpower the moans and cries of drunken teens from every broom closet they passed. Stiles cringed as he accidentally heard the moan of a name from the toilet. The girls had disappeared to who knows where and Scott and Stiles were making their way through the crowds to find some drinks. "Hey I think it's over there."

He followed Scott towards a table loaded with more kinds of booze Stiles even knew existed. He reached for a bottle of whiskey when he was startled by a feminine voice shouting 'hey' behind him. He turned just in time to see Kira and Scott kiss in greeting. He winced and looked away as it got a little heated.

Malia seemed to have arrived with her and walked up to him with a grin on her face, "hey, so, turns out sitting at home watching finding nemo for the twentieth time is not as much fun as hanging around a few hundred drunk hormonal teenagers with loud music and loud sex, completely sober, and with abnormally good hearing."

He chuckled while pouring a drink, "who'd have thought huh?". He smiled pouring her a drink anyway.

"It was Kira's idea, she was literally pacing the room because her boyfriend was at a party without her." Malia drunk the whole cups contents in one swig before standing next to him to survey the crowd.

"Well, I'm sorry you're stuck here...sober." He watched as some brown haired girl starting making out with a random hunk with his hands on her hips. He grimaced as they seemed to forget they were in public and started groping in the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

"Nah, I was the one who suggested it." He looked at the blue eyed girl just in time to see her down another drink. He raised his eyebrows impressed despite the fact she'd have to drink at least 10 times that amount to even get a little buzzed.

"You did? How come?"

"Well I've been thinking," she stood next to him again watching the dancing teenagers with a humoured expression. "I think, in preparation for college and all the crap that comes with it, I wanna have a one night stand."

Stiles suppressed a laugh, trying his best to be respectful, "okay...and how exactly is that gonna prepare you for college?" He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips.

Malia didn't seem to notice anything, "well, it's just that I seemed to have missed out on so much growing up while I was, y'know, in the woods." She leaned a little closer so that she wouldn't have to shout that part over the music and he could've sworn she smelt like Kira. "And if Kira's right, everyone kind of goes a little crazy with the whole sex thing in college, and I don't know I just..." He didn't say anything as she contemplated what to say, "I was always like 10 steps behind everyone, even when we dated I never really knew what I was doing y'know, like how to speak to other boys, how to know when to hold your hand, or how to react when you spoke to other girls. I felt like everyone knew something I didn't, which I guess they kind of did... Anyway, this time, I wanna be ahead. If everyone's 'gonna start having these new experiences I wanna have already had them. I want to be the mature one y'know. When Lydia tells me she left her scarf at some random guys apartment, I wanna speak from experience for once. I want to know something that no one else does. Do you get it?"

"Not really, but if you wanna go have sex, no one's gonna stop you." He hid his smile behind a red cup. He knew behind Malia's intentions there was probably a lot more logic, but she wasn't the best at explaining it. He shrugged and looked around the room, "any targets?"

"I want someone to have sex with not bury in my garden." She looked over the crowds too, her eyes stopped somewhere and an amused smile spread across her face. He followed her line of sight to a flash of strawberry blonde. Lydia was stood off the side of the dance floor some hunky dark haired boy pushing her up against a wall. He swallowed down the rest of his drink, his glare never leaving the couple, oblivious to everyone else. His hands were holding onto her hips in a firm grip and hers were on the back of his neck pulling him down to her height. Stiles burned holes into the back of the guys head but he was too wrapped up in Lydia to notice anything. "That was quick huh?" He heard Malia half laughing as she turned around to pour another drink.

"Yeah I guess." He finally tore his eyes away and instead focused on refilling his cup. And swallowing down the green monster in his throat.

"Hey, you okay?" She placed a comforting hand on his arm, "I know how you get at parties? You feeling any anxiety?" She sounded genuinely concerned, it was endearing how much she could care about her friends. Even the friends she used to date.

"Yeah, no I'm great. Well, great may be a- I'm fine." He shrugged smiling back. She dropped her hand from his arm and took a step back, "well I'm gonna find someone to dance with since I'm assuming your not down with that," she paused waiting for him to shake his head, she smiled when he did and continued, "you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, go have fun." He gestured for her to go which she did. One red cup in her left hand as she disappeared into the crowds.

He stood awkwardly for a few minutes not really sure what to do before some teens came to get drinks and he decided to go find Scott.

He was nearly escaped into the kitchen when a tall blonde blocked his path, "Tilly, hey." He greeted her smile with his own.

"You looking for Lydia?" Her voice was surprisingly sober compared to her swaying stance.

His mind flashed images of her moments ago and he swallowed down the urge to groan in annoyance "No I-"

"Speak of the devil..." Tilly trailed off as Lydia strolled up to stand beside him.

"Hey." She smiled at them both, bringing the red cup to her lips. He felt a spark of electricity shoot down his spine when their eyes met. Something that only happened when she was drunk and not caring enough to conceal the predatory look in her eyes. That was another look he'd never called her out on, he enjoyed that one too much too.

"Hey where'd you disappear to? I lost you for a minute there." Tilly was looking at Lydia with a hint of something in her eyes, some sort of sardonic pride maybe? He gave up trying to put his finger on it when he heard Lydia clear her throat awkwardly.

He turned his attention on to the smaller girl, of course he knew where she'd been, he was just curious to whether she'd say it.

She smirked and met Tilly's eyes with a stubbornness he saw everyday, "doesn't matter, I'm here now." She shrugged, a drunken grin spreading across her face. She had that look that reminded him of 'the cat that got the cream' phrase and it made his stomach churn that someone else put it there.

Tilly opened her mouth no doubt to vocalise some snarky remark, but he cut her off in an attempt to steer the conversation from Lydia's conquest. "You seen Malia? Her and Kira got here like a minute ago."

Lydia raised her eyebrows slightly about to answer him, "Malia? She's here? greeeeat" Tilly's sarcasm was hard to miss, Lydia leaned forward and slapped her arm, a glare on her face. "Hey, I'm drunk it's not my fault." She shrugged, "I'm gonna go see if anyone can go lend me a spliff, catch you guys later..." She smirked as she backed up towards the door until the crowds swallowed her up and neither could see her.

"I didn't know she was in to that kind of stuff." Stiles tried to sound casual like he was used to it, but he coughed a little in the middle causing a blush to colour his cheeks.

"She's not, which means I should probably go check up on her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Lydia handed him the empty cup she'd downed and started heading in the same direction as Tilly, "Have fun, yeah? See you 'round." She flashed him a flirtatious smile which had his heart skipping a beat before he lost sight of her through a group of dancing girls.

XxxxxX

Lydia finally caught up to Tilly outside the front of the house. She was stood chatting to Danny and a girl she'd never seen before.

"Hey." Lydia came to a stop beside her best friend, looking the new girl up and down.

"Hey, Lydia," Danny greeted her kindly. She raised an eyebrow, a fake smile plastered on her face. It wasn't that she held any resentment to her friend for leaving for 2 years without a single word, but the girl next to him had a look on her face that just screamed trouble and it made Lydia's stomach churn. "Uh, right this is um, Sienna, she's just visiting here for a few days from England." Danny gestured to the - dyed - blonde next to him. Her hair was long and curled gently towards the ends. She had a pretty face, black eyeliner circling her sweet blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved, floral dress that looked like it belonged over a swimsuit. She was pretty sure that girl wouldn't be bending down at all tonight considering how short it was.

Lydia smiled sweetly at the girl, "England huh?"

"Yep, first time in America and my boyfriend suggests I make a trip down to some town I've never heard of to meet some of his friends he's never spoken of." Her accent was irritatingly amazing. "Luckily for me he was right, they're all great." She grinned at Danny, as he laughed at her compliment.

Lydia hesitated for a moment. Her stomach was doing that thing it did where she could feel something awful coming. "You're boyfriend. From England? Suggested you come to Beacon Hills to meet his friend Danny?" Lydia could practically feel the pieces fitting together in her head.

"Yeah, he grew up here. Jackson Whittmore. Do you know him?" Lydia narrowed her eyes for a second. Something about the way she asked the question made Lydia think she already knew the answer.

"Uhh, rings a bell. I think we went to high school together..." Sarcasm. If she'd learnt anything from Stiles it was that sarcasm was a good way to get out of saying something you really didn't want to say. Fortunately, Danny and Tilly chuckled lightly while Sienna looked between them with a tight smile. "We dated for a while until junior year, 3 years to be precise." Lydia spoke politely. Feeling a little less like a deer in headlights now. Sienna made a noise that fell somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, her eyes meeting Lydia's with an equal amount of defiance. She was grateful in that moment that she was wearing 6 inch heels as they put her to the same height as the girl in flat sandals in front of her.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you, you too Tammy-"

"Oh no, it's actually Tilly." She smiled and laughed a little.

Sienna actually looked a little flustered, "oh I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names sorry." She put a hand to her face in embarrassment.

"Oh no it's fine." Tilly waved her off reassuringly.

"I should go and find my friend though. I'll catch you later for a dance Danny." She strode off before he could disagree.

" _Bitch_." Tilly spoke with emphasis.

"You're just saying that because she forgot your name." Danny chuckled gently.

Lydia didn't know what Tilly said next because she took of rather abruptly towards the jeep parked down the street. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she heard the sound of her name being called. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message to Stiles, if there was anyone who wanted to go home as much as she did it was him.

"Lydia, where are you going?" Tilly caught up to her, falling in step immediately.

"I'm going home, this party's a drag."

"It's not that bad. Don't tell me your leaving just because of that girl. Lydia, who cares? She's just some random British girl. Fuck her."

"Fuck _you_." Lydia spat, not looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, hey, woah, stop." Tilly tugged on her arm forcing her to meet her gaze and stop walking. "Why are you getting all mad at me?"

"Because, I _want_. To. Go. Home. And right now your getting in my way." Tilly rolled her eyes and looked away, her 'tell' that she was intimidated. "Goodnight." Lydia continued walking again, choosing not to look if Tilly was following her.

Her head was a little fuzzy, which no doubt came from the 3 vodka cups she'd consumed. She glanced up at the full moon above her head. It's brightness was illuminating the night in a dim glow. She could see the stars all twinkling across the blackness. It was beautiful.

Her admiration for the night was interrupted suddenly by a noise. she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was almost like scratching...scraping? It was definitely metallic. Lydia's mind was flashing a familiar word but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She hesitated as she took a step forwards. Her eyes concentrated on the car she was walking next to. She could've sworn it came from behind it. In her head she could just picture a boy crouched by the number plate, marking the car with his keys as a prank; but that stupid feeling in her gut told her this was much more complicated. She tried to make as little noise as possible as she shuffled forwards. She couldn't bring herself to look away for even a second, the impending feeling that something was about to jump out from behind the black ford. She felt her hands raise to her middle on instinct. The need to defend herself becoming more apparent.

Her eyes quickly scanned every square inch of pavement she could see for feet. There were none. She kept moving forwards, gulping in air like she was drowning.

She was only a few feet away and she paused, readying herself for whatever monster was lurking in the shadows. One more step.

Nothing. She peered around the car, even doing a double take. There was nothing, no one. She looked at the number plate for a moment. She could've sworn there was something. She glared at the moon as if it had lied to her. She was probably more drunk than she thought. Lydia spun on her heel prepared to take off towards the car again.

She sucked in as much breath as she could before the feeling of a heavy weight crushed on top of her. She barely had a second to catch herself as she fell to the ground.

Her head connected with the Tarmac and the pain resonated in her mind. She felt the body on top of her grab at her arms, trying to pin her down. They were barely on the ground for a second before she let out a scream. The less than familiar ripples in the air sent him propelling backwards over a few metres distance. Lydia quickly rose to her elbows. The feeling of panic making her heart triple its pace.

Lydia was still on the ground and vulnerable as the boy rose to his feet. Lydia quickly recognised his youth, he was probably only a little younger than her. He didn't look strong, a thin and lanky body. But as she trailed up his figure, there was the unmistakable colour of his eyes. Yellow. Beta. Full moon.

If she wasn't in such a panic she would've laughed at the simplicity of her new problem. Simplicity? Since when did werewolves become a simple teenage problem? Her mind wasn't allowed to wander as he began taking steps towards her, his fangs being shown to her in a roar of aggression. The hair sprouted as he was fully transformed. Lydia audibly gulped. She kicked her feet, desperately pushing herself backwards, further away, her eyes never leaving his. Preparing herself to fight a fully transformed werewolf on a full moon, who the fuck did she think she was? She heard scuffling behind her before the sickeningly familiar voice of someone who was definitely not supposed to be there.

"Oh, my god." Tilly stood over her, the fear in her voice scaring Lydia even more. The werewolf stopped though, temporarily surprised. Lydia knew she couldn't waste a second. Moving her feet to dive at the creature. However before she could make her move, someone seemed to make it for her.

The boy was pulled back by the dirtied t-shirt he wore and thrown back into the yard of some poor neighbour. The familiar red of Scott's eyes were a fucking blessing. He turned away from her and growled at the beta with all the intention in the world. His roar resonating around the houses.

She was suddenly distracted from the boys' face off by two hands wrapping around her arms. She was yanked to her feet on which she wobbled for a second but righted herself immediately.

"Lydia, are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" Stiles long fingers ran up and down her bare arms as he looked her up and down for injuries. She wanted to reply but the words died in her throat.

She turned to see Scott and the beta still staring at each other with their wolf eyes. She watched with anticipation before they were all taken by surprise. A female body jumped in between them turning to face Scott. Her eyes were burning red and her teeth were sharp and daring. Her roar matched the ferocity of Scott's as she positioned herself half in front of the beta. She couldn't see much because of the lack of light, but from what it looked like there was some sort of staring contest. The female alpha and her beta against Scott.

The only sounds that could be heard were the small growls from the three animals. Stiles and Tilly were both silent beside her. Her mind suddenly raced to thoughts of her pack. Kira and Malia were nowhere in sight.

Yells could be heard as a tall boy ran up to them. He was sprinting as if his life depended on it. "Wait, no don't do anything, just stop!" She recognised the voice, Danny. She looked back to the wolves, and suddenly she saw it. It was harder to recognise her before, but now she did. Sienna. The alpha with red eyes was Sienna.

How was it that the more she found out the more she didn't know. Danny finally stopped sprinting and just stood in front of them panting hard. She felt rather than saw Kira and Malia stand behind her, them too watching the exchange.

"Danny?" Scott sounded confused as his fangs and hair disappeared leaving only his red eyes.

"It's okay, she's okay. Sienna he's good, this is Scott." The girl too transformed back, her eyes even changing to the blue she'd seen before. Her arm reached behind her, latching onto the yellow eyed kids who still had murder on his face.

"What the hell is happening right now?!" Scott looked between the girl and Danny, confusion clouding out the red in his irises.

"She's Jackson's alpha, she's a part of his pack, she's the alpha in his pack. In Jackson's pack." The words tumbled out of Danny in a heated mess but everyone seemed to get the idea.

"What? J-Jacksons pack? Wha..." Stiles' questions died down and they all stood there in a shocked confusion. No one really sure what move to make.

Scott, of course was the first to break the silence. "Why did he attack Lydia?"

Sienna was still breathing rather deeply, she looked at a loss for words for a moment, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "He's only had one full moon before, he hasn't learnt yet."

"Well then tie him up." Scott almost growled again.

"I did, I'm new to this though. I thought the chains would be enough." The girl was almost whining at him. Her hand tightened around the beta's arm as he tried to break free. She was facing him now, her back to them. Lydia couldn't hear what she was saying, but the whispered words got him to calm down. He changed back a little but Lydia refused to look at him.

"She's telling the truth. She's here because she wants your help, Scott." Danny took a bold step forwards. The simple words sounding like they came from Gandhi himself in the way he spoke.

"You want help on how to be an alpha?" Scott looked her up and down, a questioning look on his face.

"I just... Can we not do this now?" She looked a little hopeless and for a second Lydia felt a semblance of pity for her. She can't imagine having to fly half way around the world to ask a man she'd never met for help on how to control her pack. The feminist in Lydia weeped.

"Yeah, okay. No one else needs to get hurt." Scott swallowed and turned to walk towards her and Stiles. "I'm gonna help her contain him for tonight, okay? Lydia, did he hurt you?" Scott searched her eyes until she gave a gentle shake of her head.

"Dude, we don't even know her...Jackson's in her pack for gods sake, if that doesn't give you a hint. She's trouble, we should stay out of it." Stiles angry whispered, leaning towards Scott and trying not to let her hear.

"If I don't help, he could attack someone else. I can't let that happen. Take Lydia home," Scott threw Stiles the keys to his jeep, to which he caught rather smoothly. "Make sure she's safe and call me later, okay?" Scott sounded decided as he beckoned Malia towards him. "I'll be okay, Malia's gonna stay with me, if it came down to a fight, we'd be fine." Scott gave them a smug wink before backing away. Lydia and Stiles stared after him for a while as him and the others huddled around without them.

"Where's Kira...and Tilly? Oh, my god, she saw him, she saw his eyes a-and Scott." Panic arose again in her chest. She didn't want Tilly to know. She couldn't find out.

"It's okay, Kira took her home while they were staring at each other. She said she'll take care of it." Lydia frowned at him. He had his hands on her arms again rubbing up and down in soothing motions.

The overwhelming feeling of exhaustion took over as the adrenaline drained from her body. She knew she needed to ask what was happening to Tilly, to find out where she was. But the trust she wanted so badly to have with people, and the ache she felt in her bones was too much. She didn't mutter a word as Stiles carefully led her down the now calm street. Her mind slowly reeled as she thought about what the neighbours might be thinking of the noises they'd been hearing all night. Whether any of them had opened their curtains to the sight of hairy teens with glowing eyes. The feeling of not giving a fuck was too tempting though, and she decided to let it go.

She rested her head against the car window as she watched the houses roll past. She counted and counted until her eyes drifted shut. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of brown eyes watching her from the drivers seat.


	2. mess is mine

_"You're the reason that I feel so strong,_

 _the reason that I'm hanging on,_

 _you know you gave me all the time,_

 _but did I give enough of mine?"_

 **1 week earlier**

"So...you'll never guess what just happened." Tilly strutted into the empty apartment her hands held out like she was ready for story time.

"Did you bring the boxes up?" Lydia dismissed her statement when she saw the girls hands empty.

"What? No, focus Lydia." Tilly shook her head as if getting rid of the distraction that was doing what she was supposed to be doing.

The banshee sighed knowing full well she'd have to hear out her best friends story before she could have a two sided conversation, "fine."

Tilly started off with excitement, her voice imitating that of a 3 year old girls, "So I was unloading the car, when this guy comes up to me, huge muscles, like 6 ft tall, messy brown hair, then this kind of hot smirk thing that guys do that means you just know he likes it rough." Lydia rolled her eyes at the blondes crudeness "and he's all hey _babe you need a hand with that_." She laughed at the low voice Tilly was trying to pull off to imitate this guy she'd met. "And I'm all like 'no I'm fine' but in that voice that's kinda like I don't need some guy but not at all like go away I'm not interested. Anyway, we get to talking and a friend of his is hosting this house party Friday night, and he invited us!" Tilly proceeded to jump up and down in glee as if it was the first time she'd been invited to anything; it most certainly wasn't.

"That's all great, but can we please focus, you're supposed to be helping me unload the car." They were currently standing in an empty apartment, only arriving at their newly bought place 20 minutes ago. Lydia had carried a few boxes up herself, but considering she was the more OCD out of the two, they'd agreed Tilly would carry the boxes up while Lydia moved them into the right rooms. Considering it was cool out today and they had an elevator she'd thought it was a fair deal. Tilly still couldn't seem to follow through.

The apartment was fairly big considering neither of them had jobs or any actual income. There were two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a living room and kitchen, only separated by a beautiful island. The kitchen was by far the best feature of their home. Lydia had picked out every key piece, from the oven on the far side to the bottle opener in the box labelled 'kitchen appliances'. Everything was colour coordinated to a pale green colour, the wooden cabinets and the Morphy kettle in said colour and the counter tops a white and grey marble. Of course none of this the girls had actually paid for. That was one of the perks of them both having fathers who thought the only way to show love was to show their credit card. Her father had agreed to buying half of the apartment while Tilly's parents paid for the other half. They'd then decided between themselves that Lydia did the kitchen (considering they didn't have one when it was bought) and Tilly did the lounge. Apart from bedrooms everything else they did together. Which turned out to be pretty much nothing. They did none of it together.

To her credit from the pictures of furniture Tilly had shown her, the lounge would turn out nice. She'd opted for a grey colour scheme to match with the green of the kitchen she had not been happy about - only because it limited her options - and used a white background colour instead of cream when Lydia insisted the white in the kitchen would look awful with cream. She'd definitely splurged on the lounge furniture, buying a gorgeous grey couch which probably cost too much and a fur white rug that would not last 10 seconds as soon as her boys got their hands on it. Speaking of...

"Hey...holy crap this is amazing." Stiles and Scott stopped short in the doorway, their eyes taking in the tiled floors that cost Tilly's dad a fortune, but totally made the place look a million dollars.

"You like?" Lydia teased sarcastically watching the complete shock wear off.

They both took a cautious step inside scared that that just their presence would ruin the perfection of the place. Even though it wasn't furnished.

The boys had agreed to come help them unpack their stuff simply with the offering of free pizza afterwards. Kira and Malia said they'd come a little later when the truck with the bigger furniture arrived.

"Jeez, this place is huge..." Scott wandered in, his eyes looking around, taking in each detail like a kid in a chocolate factory.

"Well you guys are welcome to come visit, day _or night_." Lydia rolled her eyes at her friend and chose to change the subject.

"You guys up for a party next Friday?" Both boys took a deep breath simultaneously.

A chorus of err well's and I don't know's came from the two. Scott was the first to come up with an actual excuse, "I'm taking Kira out Friday, I can't, sorry Lyds." He shrugged, causing her attention to shift to Stiles who still seemed a little unsure of what to say.

"Well, I'm err-"

"Stiles, c'mon please..." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes and he gave in. As usual.

"Okay...?" She watched as Scott swatted his arm and he merely shrugged in response, as if saying 'what did you want me to do?'. Lydia turned away from them trying her best to hide a smirk at how Stiles still acted around her after over five years. She saw Tilly out of the corner of her eye, her too biting her lip to stop her face giving away her thoughts on her persuasion methods.

"Lyds, why's your boot open by the way? We saw it in the lot, y'know someone could just steal everything right?" Lydia's head shot up at the question.

"Tilly! Seriously?!" Lydia hit her arm for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

She shrugged an apologetic look on her face that was ruined by her giggles. "Sorry?" She left the room, probably to see if she could find some guy to make out with in her fiat, and hopefully shut her car boot while she's at it.

"You guys wanna' drink?" Obviously that was the thing Tilly had remembered to carry up with her. Beer.

XxxX

Once Scott and Tilly had carried up all the boxes while Stiles fetched the pizza. They all ended up sat, huddled up on the cold floor with pizza and cardboard boxes everywhere. "How's your place coming along?" Lydia asked as she shoved one of the empty boxes to the side.

"All done, there wasn't much to do in the first place, and with Super boy Scotty over here we were done in a couple hours." Lydia spared a glance at Tilly who was mindlessly wiping her hands on a napkin. It wasn't like she was expecting her to suddenly jump up and scream werewolf. But every time someone mentioned something referring to the supernatural while she was there, her eyes would float over to her like an instinct. It wasn't like she hadn't considered telling her friend about Scott, or at least herself, but she just didn't see the point. All she knew so far was that Scott had freakishly good reflexes, hearing, strength and perception into how people are feeling or whether they're lying. When she thought about it she wasn't sure how Tilly hadn't brought it up yet.

"You guys are welcome to come around, I got Netflix set up so everyone's coming to watch some crappy werewolf film tonight." Scott offered kindly throwing a crust into an empty box and taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"Sure." Lydia smiled in return. She couldn't remember the last time they got together as a pack and just hung, there was always something looming. Impending death for example.

"I can't actually." Tilly spoke from her spot between Stiles and Lydia. "I have a date tonight." Her wink when she said 'date' had them all shaking their heads. "But it's probably a good idea if you go Lyds, I'm guessing you aren't gonna wanna hear anything."

Both boys grimaced and looked at their shoes. "How are you even-? We don't have any furniture. Oh god." Lydia went pale "don't you dare, that kitchen has only been in for a week, I swear to god Tilly." She blonde simply threw her head backwards laughing.

"Calm down, think of it as a christening." This only enraged the redhead further. Thoughts of her stunning and expensive kitchen being 'christened' making her stomach coil.

"You're coming with me tonight. I'm not letting you stay in this apartment alone until all furniture is put in, including the security cameras. If I see anything in that footage which involves you, a boy, and a room other than your own bedroom, I will make it my life's work that you never set foot in the apartment again." She ignored the smirk hidden behind a beer bottle held to Stiles' mouth, and continued glaring at Tilly until she gave in with a sigh and an eye roll.

The boys left after that, claiming they needed more time to clean up their flat if Lydia Martin was coming around. She'd laughed and let them go, handing Stiles the key he had insisted - no, demanded - she have made for him. She knew it was him being dumb and over protective, but she really didn't mind.

"Hey, so you and Stiles...?"

"Let it go Tilly, we're just friends." She brushed off her friend and walked into her kitchen. She couldn't help but slide her hands over the marble. She was starting to see how Stiles could be so attached to an inanimate object.

"I'm just saying, I don't understand why you two broke up, you're like the cutest couple ever." Tilly came to sit on a stool drawing patterns in the white and grey colours.

"Maybe it's because we never dated. Like I've told you a million times." Lydia rolled her eyes at her friends constant need for her and Stiles to get together.

"Really, coz' Scott told me otherwise."

"And just like we've both told you, he was referring to _Malia_."

"No way Malia and Stiles dated. The only thing they have in common is that you can't spell either of their names without autocorrect getting all pissy." Lydia laughed at her friends naïvety that Malia and Stiles weren't actually that bad. She wasn't sure what happened for them to split up, not wanting to get involved as the girl Stiles used to have a crush on. She supposed it was that they just didn't work. "So you're telling me nothing has ever happened between you two?"

"Nope." Lydia popped her p just for effect.

"Not even a kiss?"

Lydia was about to roll her eyes when she hesitated, images of locker rooms and strained breathing flashing through her mind. She considered lying but by the look on Tilly's face said she was a little late for that. "It's not what you think-"

"I bet it's not, you _dog_ , you."

Lydia chose to walk away instead and started unpacking the boxes. Luckily Tilly became too enthralled in something on her phone to bother Lydia anymore about it.

XxxxX

Him and Scott walked into the apartment they now called home, the couch Agent McCall had bought Scott as one of his many gifts was placed with its back to them, a curly haired beta occupying it. "Hey, you ran out of beer." Scott laughed at Isaac's antics as he held up an empty bottle shaking it to prove it was empty. Despite the 15 or so empty bottles he'd clearly finished the boy didn't even sound a little buzzed.

Their werewolf friend had returned towards the end of senior year and miraculously been able to graduate senior year with the rest of them. He was 90% sure him and Lydia had found a way to use his superpowers to cheat his way through them all, but he couldn't quite prove it yet. When he'd arrived back everyone was surprised to see him, except half the pack who had no idea who he was. Kira had explained best she could with her limited knowledge how they were all friends with him, Lydia and Stiles too busy discussing why Isaac could possibly be back so out of the blue. Him and Scott had talked for a while, Lydia suggested perhaps about Allison, but after that he just melded back into the pack and it was like he'd never been gone. Him and Malia had become best buds instantly, which was cute if not a little concerning. Him and Isaac still didn't get along very well, but there was an appreciation there that wasn't before. Probably because of everything Isaac did while Stiles was possessed. He knew a lot more people may have gotten hurt if it wasn't for the dirty blonde beta.

His thoughts were interrupted by a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his cell to see the name 'Titty' flash on the screen. He rolled his eyes at the memory of her typing it into his phone and making him promise not to change it, all whilst he was drunk. She'd told people it was a Freudian typo. He opened her text message and he wasn't quite sure what his heart did when he read the words but it was enough for the two werewolves in the room to turn around in concern.

"Dude, you okay?" Scott asked him, eyebrows raised.

"No, yeah, I'm fine I just err-" Stiles stumbled over what to say, his eyes still reading the text over and over again, making sure it said what he thought it said.

"Something happened?" Isaac joined in on the questioning, his beer bottle still clutched in his hand.

"Nothing, it's just a text." Stiles said switching the screen off before Scott could see.

"Is it from a girl? 'cause I think my heart would also be going that fast if you got a text from a girl"

"Yeah alright, I get the idea, I have no game. I'm gonna take a shower. And would you clean up the mess you left please, Lydia's coming over and you know how she gets when we leave it messy." The boys groaned but obliged, neither wanting to deal with the judgemental looks and the not-so-subtle tuts they would undoubtedly get from their little redheaded banshee.

"Seriously dude, you're not 'gonna tell us what that was about?"

"Here's an idea, why don't you mind you're own beeswax, yeah? ...Great, thanks." He disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He switched his phone back on immediately and read the text again

 _Titty - 14:09_

 _Y did you and Lydia kiss?_

His fingers typed out 'I had a panic attack' and he stared at the message for a good 30 seconds. Why the hell was Lydia talking to Tilly about their kiss? She hadn't even spoken about it to him, and she's telling her gossiping bff. His thumb held onto the back button until the text had disappeared.

 _Styles - 14:14_

 _How do u kno abt that_

He leaned across the cubicle, switching the shower on to avoid the werewolves getting suspicious. He looked down at his phone again seeing she still hadn't replied. His foot began tapping nervously as he watched the minutes tick by.

 _Titty - 14:16_

 _How do u think? She told me but she won't say how_

Why wouldn't Lydia tell her how it happened? He wondered if she was trying to protect him, if she didn't want to embarrass him with what happened. Then again, he thought for a minute, mulling over the whole picture, his dad being kidnapped by a dark Druid in preparation for a sacrifice to kill a load of werewolves wasn't exactly something she'd want to tell someone with no knowledge of the supernatural. Lydia had been adamant Tilly didn't find out about that part of her life.

 _Styles - 14:17_

 _Does it really matter it was 3 yrs ago_

 _Titty - 14:17_

 _Yes idiot of corse it matters_

Stiles frowned at her response, not because of the insult. Why does Tilly care so much about them sharing a kiss which obviously led to nothing? What does it actually matter?

 _Styles - 14:19_

 _It really wasn't a big deal why do u care so much_

 _Titty - 14:20_

 _Coz I'm nosy and I don't like not knowing things u wanna tell me or shud I just ask someone else_

 _Titty - 14:20_

 _I wonder if Malia knows... ;)_

Stiles sighed rubbing his face. Of course Malia knew about the kiss since it came up in a game of truth or dare they played last year. That night was beyond awkward. But Tilly outright asking Malia about it would not end well for anyone.

 _Styles - 14:23_

 _Fine u win I had a panic attack and she kissed me_

 _Styles - 14:24_

 _Is that the romantic tale u were hoping 4?_

She didn't answer for a while and Stiles started to get nervous, tapping his foot again and biting on his thumb.

 _Titty - 14:27_

 _Did it work_

 _Styles - 14:27_

 _Ye_

 _Titty - 14:28_

 _What did she say after_

 _Styles - 14:29_

 _I don't remember_

 _Titty - 14:29_

 _Liar xx yd she do it?_

He paused at the kisses. She never put kisses. Did she pity him? And the 'Why'd she do it?', what the hell kind of question was that?

 _Styles - 14:30_

 _Do I look like a mind reader she said she read it in a bk_

 _Titty - 14:30_

 _Interesting..._

Stiles rolled his eyes at her blatant attempt to pique his interest, despite that it still worked.

 _Styles - 14:31_

 _Y_

 _Titty - 14:32_

 _Seems to me that whatever book she read that in was more of a mills and boon edition than a 100 ways to stop a panic attack_

 _Styles - 14:33_

 _What does that matter, it worked, who cares_

 _Titty - 14:33_

 _Ur right c u tonite ;)_

Stiles stared at the text. What was she implying? Tilly was pretty much capable of anything when it came to doing what one wouldn't expect. He started to panic, what if she brought it up? What if she asked everyone about it? What if she asked them about it in front of everyone? What if he was overthinking it? What if she was just being a flirt? As usual. He decided not to dwell, knowing her she was probably just winding him up. Instead he jumped into the shower for the quickest one of his life, considering he'd already been in there for 15 minutes and carried on with his mental check list of tidy apartment, tidy room, buy snacks, research best werewolf films and set out snacks. All the while having to consciously tell himself to not think of his favourite strawberry blonde.

XxxxX


	3. certain things

_"And you keep coming back, coming back again,_

 _keep running round, running round,_

 _running round my head."_

The early morning light was yet to be seen. Stiles ran his hands over the steering wheel as he rolled the jeep into the parking lot next to her apartment complex. He watched as the strawberry blonde winced at the high pitched whine sounded by his brakes. She'd slept fairly soundly the whole journey, only making small whimpers when he braked too hard or hit a bump that jostled her a little too much. She reached a hand out to rub the mascara further into her skin. Black smudges now covering the bags forming under her pretty green eyes. She sat upright in the worn out leather seat and began scanning the scene outside the front window.

"Hey, you okay?" He reached over to brush some of her hair away from her face, she snapped her eyes to him as if she only just realised he was there. "You look a little shaken up." He winced as the words left his lips.

"I'm fine." She pulled the door handle rather abruptly before tumbling out onto the Tarmac. Her heels scraped on the gravel like nails on a chalkboard. He quickly jumped out and rushed to her side, his hands sliding around her waist to keep her steady. She gripped his arms and he felt a sudden panic that she would faint. She didn't.

Instead he helped her walk into the building and then the lift. Her heels wobbling until she kicked them off onto the brown elevator carpet. He stuffed his spare key back into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone at the same time. He checked for any messages from Scott and texted Kira that he was in the lift, his eyes never leaving the banshee leaning against the metal wall for longer than a few seconds.

"God I love Scott." She muttered quietly into the air. He wasn't sure what she was thinking about but he couldn't help the jealousy that swelled in his stomach. Of course Scott had been the one to save her. He'd jumped into the fight head first and probably saved her life, while Stiles gawked at the sight of her on the ground. Even the possibility of her being hurt was enough to completely paralyse him. God, he should've moved quicker. He should've shouted or yelled or done something. Anything was better than nothing.

The elevator doors opened with a chime and they both looked up to see a petite Asian girl peeking out of a door way. "Hey, guys c'mon." She ushered them both in and shut the door behind them. Stiles itched to reach out to Lydia, support her small frame, hold her hand, make sure she doesn't fall. But she was standing straighter and her eyes were a little clearer. So he let her stand strong in front of her friend, knowing she'd cave if he tried to help.

"Tilly's sleeping, I gave her some herbal tea, she might have a headache in the morning but she won't remember anything. You can just tell her she got hammered I guess." Kira shrugged, her hands clenching and unclenching around her purse. He could tell she was nervous. Probably unsure if her Lydia would be pissed that she practically drugged her best friend without her permission. "I also put some different types in your cupboard, I labelled them headaches, stress and sleep. I wasn't sure what you'd need." She giggled a little before looking at Stiles, silently asking if there was anything she could do.

"Scott stayed to keep the beta in check, I'm sure he'll explain everything in the morning." Stiles offered kindly.

She smiled at them both, despite Lydia only making eye contact with the ground, and started heading for the door, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The last sound they heard was the click of the lock and silence filled the room.

Lydia stared at the white tiles while Stiles stared at her. Neither of them had anything to say.

After a while, Lydia finally spoke up. "You should probably go home." Her voice was barely heard above the quiet snores from the room across the hall.

"I can stay." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to face her.

"Of course you can." She muttered it so quietly is was easy for him to pretend he didn't hear it.

Stiles followed her into the purple bedroom that was just so obviously Lydia's. All from the suede headboard to the intricate wallpaper. It wasn't particularly tidy, which he assumed was because she hadn't had time to clean since getting ready earlier that night, because obviously Lydia would never keep her bedroom anything less than pristine. She sluggishly made her way to her vanity and began digging through the draws there, her bare feet dragging across the pale carpet like she'd lost the energy to even lift them up. He watched from inside the doorway with his lips pressed into a grim line. She always seemed to do this, close up. Whenever something bad happened he'd offer, perhaps not with words, to listen to her if she needed him too. However she'd just bottle it up each time. She'd told him once that her parents always taught her that if you ignore something for long enough it would just go away, that's what had happened with their marriage (emotionally). He thought for a moment if those were the tactics she'd applied to him all those years ago. He let the thought go as quickly as it came. "You want me to make you some tea?" He offered quickly when realising she needed to get changed.

She didn't reply for a few moments before making a weak nod as she placed her heels on the shoe rack by the corner. He scurried off in search of the ingredients. Stiles opened and closed cupboards repeatedly, and not particularly quietly, until he found the three jars with Kira's large handwriting covering each post it note with one word. He debated for a second between sleep and stress when he ultimately decided on the former. The kettle handle was warm as the steam floated out the top. He watched the water turn to a brown-pink colour until it deepened to a maroon as he swirled the tea bag. The smell was pungent to say the least and he started to doubt anyone would be drinking this vile substance tonight. Nevertheless he offered it to Lydia, who now was wrapped up in her duvet with long sleeved pyjamas covering her skin.

"Oh god, that's awful." She spluttered a little, holding the cup dearly. He winced as she quickly gulped down half of the contents, trying not to think of how much it must be burning her. He settled himself on the edge of the bed, not too close but still within arms reach. She made a noise of disgust before placing her cup on the coaster on her bedside table. Her hair was up now in a pile on the top of her head, little wisps falling around her face. Ready for bed Lydia was Stiles' favourite Lydia, her eyes were a little sleepy, her words were a little honest. She always looked so warm and soft he just wanted to hug her. And kiss her.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay." She shuffled further down the bed and under the duvet. Stiles took it as his cue to leave. He was halfway towards fully standing when a small voice interrupted him.

"Stiles." He froze in an awkward squat. Somewhere inside that fucked up brain of his, he thought if he didn't move he'd somehow turn invisible and she'd let him leave without any more uncomfortable questions. "Stiles?" The second time he snapped back into action.

"What is it? Do you need something?" His butt found the bed again as he turned to her with concern. She had an unreadable expression, looking up at him through her lashes with her lips tucked between her teeth.

"No- I mean yes, but... I just-" Lydia shook her head with a laugh on the tip of her tongue. He didn't think he'd heard her stutter like that before. Was Lydia nervous? Oh, how the tables have turned.

"What is it?" He urged her gently. Stiles shuffled closer across the sheets, as close as he could get without creeping her out.

"I just- would you... Would you mind staying for a bit? Until I fall asleep?" When she was looking at him how she was now, there wasn't a chance in hell he'd find the willpower to say no.

XxxxX

"Aargh!" Lydia bolted up at the sound of a low cry. She looked around her and recognised her bedroom immediately. Images of the werewolf were still fresh from her dreams, causing the banshee's hands to shake slightly and fear to bury itself in her stomach.

Her eyes continued to scan the room before the floated down to a figure on the floor next to her.

"Wait, _Stiles_?" She squinted in the dark at the boy who was now sat on his ass and staring up at her.

"Yeah it's me." He made no move to sit up and instead continued to stare at her while rubbing his thigh like it pained him.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, suddenly beginning to feel slightly self conscious.

"Err..." Stiles looked around the room seemingly just as confused as she was.

"Did you fall asleep sitting on my bed? Is that why you fell on the floor?"

He hummed a little, considering what she had asked, "that is a possibility, yes."

"For God's sake Stiles." Lydia sighed and laid back down in her bed.

"You asked me to stay! So I stayed." His voice rose, as did he. Stiles now stood over her with his hands on his hips. She couldn't really see his face due to the lack of light but she pictured he had a face of annoyance. Much similar to hers.

"I told you to stay until _I_ fell asleep, not until you did."

His hands dropped from his hips and Lydia took that as a submission.

"Whatever, I'm driving home now."

He turned to leave until Lydia stopped him. "What to pass out behind the wheel? I don't think so. Just sleep here." Lydia gestured towards the other side of the bed. It was still incredibly dark but the blush on his cheeks seemed to light up the room.

"What, with you-? In your-? Like with you in it-?" She couldn't help the blush she felt burning her cheeks.

"Yes Stiles, the couch has only been in a week and I'd rather like to keep it drool free for as long as possible, so if you wouldn't mind, get in the bed. I'm tired and so are you so just..." Lydia left her sentence open as she gestured again to the place next to her.

"Okay..." Stiles hesitated at least ten times as he made his way to the other side of the bed. It wasn't that he didn't want to share a bed with his childhood sweetheart, it was that he wasn't sure if he wanted to share a bed with his friend. Because at the end of the day that's all she was. His friend. Hell, it's better than nothing.

Her bed was warmer than he expected and comfier than his own. Her thick duvet pulled up to his neck. Lydia was turned away from him, silently falling asleep. He didn't mind that they weren't cuddling, or that he didn't have his arm around her waist, or that her little body wasn't safely tucked against his own. Stiles believed in being thankful for what you had. And goddammit, he thanked the Lord himself every waking hour that Lydia Martin was in his life.

She didn't subconsciously cuddle up to him in the night, and he didn't magically fall asleep without his pillow. He did manage to get a couple hours kip, but even that was off and on. His mind couldn't rid itself of the events from the night before. He had no idea where Scott was or if he was OK. He didn't know if Tilly wasn't going to wake up screaming bloody murder in the morning. He didn't know if Lydia would be angry at him for sleeping in her bed when she forgot she'd asked him because the tea made her completely out of it. Although she didn't sound out of it. Perhaps she did know what she was doing a few hours ago.

Point was, Stiles wasn't sure about anything at the moment. He knew the morning light would eventually bring the answers he was hoping for, and Stiles was more than happy to watch it rise through Lydia's window. The promise of real hard facts was exciting enough to keep him up for the rest of the night. And apparently he wasn't the only one...


	4. yours

_"And I will find my strength to untape my mouth,_

 _When I used to be afraid of the words,_

 _But with you I've learned just to let it out,_

 _Now my heart is ready to burst._

 _'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love,_

 _And I wanna be your everything and more."_

Waking up to Lydia for the first time was not at all how he had imagined it. There was about a metre between them of cold sheets, the battle line had yet to be crossed and Stiles was not feeling like a lucky enough man to test the boundaries. The open curtains allowed streams of light to create a visible glow in the middle of the room, a square puddle, the only enlightenment he'd be getting today.

He looked to his left with tired and gentle eyes. The bump of strawberry blonde was the only evidence there was another in the room. That and the small mewling sounds that were so fucking adorable he became slightly concerned of the possibility he could be sporting morning wood. That would be infinitely awkward.

He heard another whimper as a small fist emerged to grip onto the pillow under her head. Her fingers relaxed and contacted over and over again. Stiles tapped his fingers to the back of his hand patiently waiting for her brain and body to catch up with the morning sun. The girl rolled towards him and onto her back, a guttural noise disturbing the silence. He could tell from her wincing expression that the effects of last night had caught up. Stiles had seen bruises blossoming on her wrists and up her arms as she had fidgeted in her sleep, faint but present. They sparked an intense hatred for the unknown beta. The kind of hatred that could only come from a boy with a fierce love like his.

Her eyes were still squeezed shut as she spoke in a broken voice, "what time is it?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows before contorting his face into different expressions, stretching his face muscles like he stretched his arms. He checked for his cell that had fallen into the sheets in no mans land. Stiles flapped the blankets before the black screen came into view and picked it up to find nothing. He didn't have any texts or calls, nothing. He pushed down the feelings of annoyance and neglect before reciting the time back to Lydia, still with her eyes squeezed shut.

He'd been there so many times. Waking up and not wanting to open you're eyes. There was a finality in it. Seeing the world around you hadn't crashed and burned, the sun had in fact risen, and the day before had in fact happened.

He sighed and asked the expected, "are you okay?". The amount of times he'd asked this question, or heard it spoken to him, were upsettingly multitudinous. His dad asking if he was 'okay' every week over a bowl of soggy cereal and half assed toast. Scott asking with his eyes trained on the school corridor in front of him 'cause he just knew the answer would be there in the boys eyes, and it wouldn't be the one he wanted. His ex-girlfriend speaking through a sigh while she wrote notes down in the library faster than he'd ever seen anyone write anything, because she'd always had to work twice as fast and twice as hard as everyone else. The girl next to him was the only one who had asked so few times he could count them on his fingers. Perhaps it was because she rarely needed to ask to know.

"Yeah." The sound came from a place he hadn't heard from before. Low and tired. He supposed this was what lethargic lying sounded like on her. He didn't like it.

They emerged from her room a few minutes later. Lydia had opened her eyes with reverence towards the yellow sun. It's ability to raise every morning so perpetually, despite how harsh or cruel the world had become, was a trait Lydia had coveted for since her so called lover had abandoned her for a plane to London. She remembered the hurt that caring for that asshole had caused her, she promised herself after that no boy would ever hurt her like he had, she wouldn't let them.

Lydia's best friend was pottering around in the kitchen like a mother of six who'd stayed up past 12 for the first time in years. Her usual tidy bottle blonde hair was now a matted mess on the top of her head, and the blue t-shirt Lydia had forced her to buy was hanging off one tanned shoulder almost teasingly. ("I'll never wear it" "trust me, everyone wears sweats." "Not me, I'm always dressed to fuck."). Tilly pulled out bowls from an overhead cupboard and started lining them up on the counter. She scratched the scar under her jaw from when she was eight as she studied two of the smaller bowls before grabbing one and piling it back in with the others.

Lydia yawned deeply before questioning her best friends motives behind ruining her kitchen. It was still only 7 in the morning so the supposed to be pissed off tone came out bored and mildly confused.

Tilly's eyes didn't leave the weighing scales as she answered off handedly, "making frosting."

Stiles frowned at Lydia with an unspoken question. "Why?" Lydia voiced the question without the need of his non-verbal prompting.

"So, the weir- Stiles? What are you...?" Tilly's finger posed a physical demonstration for what she was thinking. It pointed at Stiles at first before moving up and down over his bed worn clothes from the party, before the worn down manicure drifted to Lydia and began moving between them. "Di-?"

"No." The words over-lapped as Stiles' was spoken with a tired sigh and Lydia's with a forceful annoyance.

"So...what is this then?" She gestured to the circumstance with a palm face down in front of her.

Lydia brought all the air she could muster to blow out her cheeks like a hamster, then breathed out slowly letting her cheeks deflate. This was a telltale sign she needed to think before she spoke. If Tilly knew Lydia as well as the boy did, she'd know this was something Lydia did to delay a lie.

"Stiles dropped me back here and crashed cause he didn't have a key to get into his place. No biggie." Lydia said it so smoothly Stiles started to question how often she had to lie like that. Has to be more than he'd figured before.

"...and he slept in your bed?" Tilly's eyes narrowed into the same look that Lydia had had when he told her to get rid of her little dog.

"Well...yeah, I guess." Lydia was lying incredibly well. Stiles had yet to speak up.

Tilly laughed through smirking lips before turning her back to look through the fridge. He glanced down at the strawberry blonde and used his head to spastically gesture to the blonde a few metres away, as if to say, "aren't you 'gonna tell her?". She gave a small shake of the head, knowing it was best to just let Tilly think whatever she wanted than argue with her.

"Why the frosting?" The boys voice didn't croak like Lydia's had.

"Right. So, the weirdest thing, y'know how we went to that party last night?" Tilly spoke with her exaggerated tone, while pointing at them with a whisk she'd pulled from God knows where.

"Yeah..."

"Good, 'cause maybe you could fill me in?" The cupboard slammed shut on her last word. The sound echoed through the house as demand all on its own.

"You got pretty wasted Till." Lydia feigned sympathy as she settled into a stool. The creaking of the wood caused the girl to grit her teeth with unease.

"Yeah, I remember jack shit. Like, literally nothing." The relief felt by Lydia and Stiles was, to them, like a bottle of water in a drought. She'd didn't remember. Thank the fucking heavens. "That never happens, I mean I get blackouts, but..." Tilly winced as if it was painful just to say, "I don't remember a thing."

Lydia frowned her in fake intrigue, "guess it's just one of those things." Tilly didn't appear to be taking this as answer so she speedily redirected her, "what's all this got to do with frosting?"

Tilly actually looked like her mum had just walked in on her trying on big red heels, five sizes too big, and not belonging to her. "I'm making buttercream icing, it helps me think." She added with a small shrug and a sheepish expression.

"That's weird." Stiles scrunched up his nose. As if his habit of putting whipped cream on orange juice was any better. ("Stiles, that's disgusting. Why would you even-" "Lydia, this is genius. The sweetness of the cream balances out the bitterness of the juice so it's like-" "and the texture? What's that like?" "Nothing's perfect, OK.")

"Well no one asked you Stiles." Tilly spoke almost venomously, had it not been for the small twinkle in her eye he may have been taken aback.

"Whatever, you're not making frosting anyway. We don't have any icing sugar." Lydia grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Dammit, I didn't check for ingredients." Tilly slammed another cupboard closed.

Lydia couldn't put her finger on it but something felt off. Like when you put you're shoes on the wrong feet; everything seems like it should be normal but it's unusually uncomfortable. A need for some fresh air became apparent. Just some space and she'd be fine.

"Why don't I go pick some up for you? The store just down the street should be open around about now, right?" She slid off the stool with both palms pressed against the counter.

"oh Lyds you're a doll, thank you." Tilly visibly relaxed.

"...and maybe, because I'm doing you a solid, you wouldn't mind changing my sheets for me. I was supposed to do it like a week ago."

Tilly scoffed with her eyes wide like an owl, "nothing's free these days is it?"

XxxxX

The fresh outdoors were always a nice way to wake up. The usually busy streets were empty with the early morning sun barely up. The sky was an empty blue, colour never interrupted by a single cloud. Lydia was thankful for the break from her bestie, unfortunately Stiles had been left behind after she forced him into aiding Tilly with her chores. Undoubtedly he would be demanding an apology later.

Lydia dug out her cell from the bottom of her jacket pocket. The screen was blank, representing the packs lack of communication despite the modern technologies of texting. She scrolled through her contacts, hovering for a second over the goofy picture of Scott trying to lick the camera like the dog he technically is, before loading up Kira's mobile number. She answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey, it's me." She swerved out of the way as a young beagle sniffed at her feet, "Yeah, I'm fine...Tilly's fine too, mostly. She doesn't remember anything...I know, hopefully nothing like this will happen again." She could hear rustling on the other end of the line, like bedsheets being moved around. "I think he bruised my wrists a little, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right...I promise, I'm fine." The sound of a door shutting in the distance as the girl approached the small 24 hour store. "Scott's still over there?...what else did she say?"

Lydia began searching down each aisle as Kira began reciting her conversation with Malia from a few hours ago. "Well at least he's got a handle on it. No one else is gonna get hurt now...I guess so." She found a bag of icing sugar on the back of the second aisle and carried it to the till. "Yeah, Stiles just crashed at mine last night...I know...yep, I'm at a shop now though." She handed over the sugar and some notes from her pocket, "I'll ask him when I get back," the cashier handed her a bag and her change, "yeah OK...call me if you hear anything else...bye."

XxxxX

"Did Lydia say which ones she wanted us to change them to?" Stiles opened the cupboard to find shelves full of different floral and butterfly patterns.

"No just pick any." Tilly shouted through the bedroom of her door.

"Does she hate any of them in particular?" He ran his hands down the pinks to feel for any really soft ones.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You're her roommate aren't you?"

"I swear to God Stiles, just pick some." He scoffed and grabbed the one on the top. Of course each duvet cover was neatly folded with the matching pillow cases on top. Tilly emerged from her room, her blonde hair now brushed out and reaching just past her shoulders. Her face was freshly washed but she was still sporting the sweats he assumed she'd slept in. "Oh good, you've finally done something right."

"Oomph, harsh." He pressed the hand holding the pillow cases to his stomach.

Lydia's room was exactly how'd they'd left it a half hour ago. The bed was unmade and messy, while everything else was positively pristine. Tilly threw him a raised eyebrow over her shoulder, hinting something he chose to ignore. She walked to the side of the bed that Lydia had been nestled in last night and grabbed the top of the duvet. With one overly dramatic flourish she threw the sheets back so they folded over the end of the bed. Stiles strolled over to the opposite side of the bed and followed her gaze to the soft pink sheet covering her brand new mattress. Silence hung between them as Till stared at the sheets in thought. It took him a moment...

"Oh my god, Tilly, we didn't have sex, Jesus Christ!" He dumped the clean cloths on the floor and tugged the rest of the covers to join them.

"Okay, I was just confirming no need to blow your cheese out."

"What? That's not even-...Tilly just let it go OK?"

"Fine." They continued to strip off all the sheets and throw them in a pile, relatively silently. He could've sworn he saw Tilly checked the bin for condoms at least 4 times.

"Y'know sometimes I really don't know how you do it." Tilly spoke.

"Me neither, you're incredibly difficult to be around."

"I wasn't referring to me, Stiles." She said matter-of-factly.

"Then what exactly are you referring to?" The poor boy was way too tired to deal with this right now.

"Lydia. Being around her, sleeping in the same bed as her, when all the while you're...y'know."

"I really don't." He really did.

"When you have feelings for her." Tilly wasn't looking looking at him, much too concentrated on covering the pillow with clean fabrics.

"What are you talking about? Who told you that?" Stiles forced an airy tone.

"No one had to tell me, in case you forgot I passed top of my class in the social sciences." She began arranging the pillows carefully.

"You passed top of your class in everything." Just like Lydia did.

"True, but beyond the point. Lydia told me about the crush you had on her for over a decade."

"It was not over a decade, okay. Look that was when I was 16 and a virgin, I'm over it."

"That's not what Lydia thinks."

"What does Lydia think? Have you guys been talking about it? Oh my god, does she think I have feelings for her?" He tripped over every other word in his haste to get it all out. Tilly simply raised her eyebrows in victory. "Look, I just don't want Lydia thinking something that just isn't true, her ego's big enough as it is." He shrugged it off but the blonde wasn't convinced.

"Whatever you say Stillinski. If you ask me you should just come right out with it, she ain't gonna be there forever."

"Well, I appreciate the advice. But I'd rather avoid that embarrassing conversation." Both of them subtlety ignored Stiles' confession.

They pulled the duvet up together and looked at the freshly made bed in pride. "Wanna know what I think you should do?"

"Nope." Stiles scooped up the dirty sheets and headed for the door.

"Make her jealous. Oh my god, we could make her jealous. Girls like Lydia react to that stuff, if she thinks someone's treading on her territory she'll react and then she's bound to make a move and you won't have to."

"Hmm, clever, but irrelevant. I'm not making her jealous, that's childish and pathetic."

"Right, but sitting around pining for one of your best friends while she's off rendezvousing with a new guy every week is not childish _or_ pathetic _at all_."

"I'm not 'sitting around', neither am I ' _pining_ ', and Lydia is not 'rendezvousing with a new guy every week'."

"How many girlfriends have you had since you started your little crush?"

"...1. But that really is more of a comment on me as a person than my feelings for Lydia."

"Nuh uh, you're an attractive guy, believe me. There's a reason you haven't spread your wings and flown, and it's because you can't fly sitting down."

Stiles mind started reeling back the last 6 or so years. There had been girls, not very many but they were there, flirty smiles and feminine giggles. Then there had been Malia, the first one to actually stick. She was committed and loyal. He never had to worry about her, he trusted her with his life - still did. She'd stuck by him for pretty much everything. He liked that, in fact that was what drew him to her. He had always been her first choice above everyone, and she was always enough for him. A girl who liked him and wanted him, who was funny and sweet and honest. But somewhere along the way (he knew exactly where) she stopped being enough. She stopped being what he needed and he knew he was no longer what she needed. The loyalty she had that he used to love made him feel sick. It was too much for him. He needed someone to care as much as he did. He saw how Malia was willing to just sweep it under the rug, a kid died and she would just forget about it for _him_. He knew she probably thought that would make him feel better but it didn't. God knows it made everything worse. He wanted her to _care_. When it ended, neither of them had to say it, they just knew. There were no hard feelings, it was a good relationship; she gave him a mature affinity, with someone to trust and care for, while he gave her someone to rely on for...pretty much everything. But once she had everything she needed and the novelty of having a girlfriend wore off, well no one thought they were soulmates.

No one else had come close to something real. Heather had been taken from him before the seed could even be planted. He'd never asked for Caitlin's number - there was too much happening for him to start anything anyway. Cora had been off bounds from the start. Erica...she didn't deserve what happened to her. But even when she was around, he just didn't feel it. Chloe from the coffee shop didn't pick up his call that one time he rung the number she gave him at 6 in the morning on a Saturday, right before he blocked it. Then last month, the girl Rebecca, who was extremely keen, she had too many piercings for his liking. Then finally a week after that the girl Kira introduced him to, who's name he can't even remember, was too boring. Maybe beggars could be chooses.

Stiles swallowed.

"It's because you could never pick someone over Lydia. Because somewhere deep down in that brain of yours you still think it could happen." Stiles sat down slowly on the sofa, Tilly's words seemed to be taking their time sinking in.

"You think I'm being naïve?" He stared at his hands with his elbows lent on his knees.

"No, I think your being patient. Too patient." She sighed, looking at the love stricken boy on her couch.

Both of them jumped slightly when the door opened. Lydia had a shopping bag in one hand and her phone and keys in the other. She was too busy balancing everything while she nudged the door shut with her foot to notice the tension in the room, "I got it." She shook the bag in front of their faces.

Neither Tilly nor Stiles said anything, just raised their eyebrows slowly and held them there. Both completely distracted.

"What? Did I interrupt something?" The banshee looked around as if they were ignoring someone else.

"No...no we were just- could I get that, thanks." Tilly took the bag from her and wandered into the kitchen before Lydia could reply. The girl looked between her best friend and the boy one level below that. Something still wasn't right. Why was Tilly being weird? Why did Stiles look like he was waiting for a question to be asked? She - quite enthusiastically - gestured with her head towards her bedroom. Stiles looked behind him longingly before following her.

"Does she know?!" Lydia whisper-shouted.

"...know?" Stiles felt his palms beginning to clam up. He must've underestimated how perceptive Lydia really was.

"Know. About last night?"

"Oh! No, no, she doesn't know anything about that, it's all good...in the hood." He frowned at himself.

Lydia looked behind her at the door and did a double take, "so...what was all tha-?"

"Lydia I don't know what you're talking about and I need to get home. It's like 10 already."

"It's 7:45."

"Exactly, I'll catch you later."

"Wait, you need to call Scott. I spoke to Kira and apparently she can't get through to him, she thought maybe you could." She was still frowning at him sceptically.

"Scott? Right, yeah OK." He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and pulled up Scotts number, all the while ignoring the way Lydia was looking at him as if she caught him looking at her butt. "I have like 5% so I don't know how long this is gonna last. I mean I don't even know if he'll pi- Scott? Hey yeah it's me, how's it hanging...yeah I'm fine, Lydia's fine, Kira's pissed." Lydia began pacing listening intently to the only half of the conversation she could hear. "Uh huh...well we got everything handled on this half, nobody dead yet." She made a face of approval, "good, good. Y'know when you're gonna get back?...OK, I guess we'll talk about it then." He hung up the phone with a new feeling of calm.

"Well...?" She stopped pacing in front of him with one hand on her hip and the other playing with the pendant around her neck.

"He's fine, everything under control. He's gonna head back soon and then we can all talk about it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah...until he gets back, that's it." Stiles shrugged. He'd be lying if he said that's all he needed, but Scott and Malia were OK. Lydia was safe and Tilly was completely unaware. For now, he could be patient.


End file.
